A Year
by RWBYRedReaper
Summary: Set around a year after the Battle of Beacon, Jaune writes his thoughts about Valentines day. Volume 4, but probably not canon... AC? Anyway, rated M just in case, and a bit feelsy. It's meant to be a one shot, but will probably continue.
1. Chapter 01

A Year.

It's been almost a year since Beacon fell.

The giant Grimm and that bitch Cinder are still frozen up there. I want to go there, and kill her, but I know I have no chance.

It's Valentine's day.

It would have been our anniversary, if that bitch hadn't…

I never knew she'd liked me.

Pretty much the first and second time we'd met, she pinned me against something with her spear.

The same spear lays broken at the top of the tower.

I was so stupid. All those little things she did to help me…

She just wanted to get close to me.

But I didn't see it.

Was too much into Weiss or some other girl to notice.

I… hurt her. Unknowingly, but undoubtedly hurt the girl who loved me.

All those times I asked her for help with Weiss…

Fsdanoiasdnogi;sa

I threw my scroll.

I do that a lot.

I was normally never the angry type, but now, whenever I think of Cinder or Pyrrha…

Djfaingiosdanlks

Jgsiaosndf;gklds

I need to stop doing that, or I'm gonna break it.

Gonna break it.

Gonna break _her._

That damn woman took _everything._

Beacon, my friends… _Pyrrha._

I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to train to become stronger, and kill Cinder.

I know it won't bring her back, but… It's the only thing I know to do for her.

For Pyrrha.

I'm going to go train with Ren now.

We're almost to Haven, and want to be ready for whatever is there.


	2. Chapter 2

November 13th.

We took down a giant Geist a while ago…

I didn't have my weapon, so Ruby, Ren, and Nora did all the fighting, but I did all the strategizing.

After that, I got my weapon back from the smith, has a bronze frame on the shield now… Goes well with the piece of cloth they recovered from Beacon before I left.

I'll never forget you, Pyrrha. You were the first to ever believe in me, to believe I could become a huntsman.

You trained with me almost every night for a year, and I never got to… thank you.

Now you're gone.

We stopped by your parents on the way to Haven… told them what happened.

They miss you.

Nora and Ren miss you.

Ruby misses you.

I… I really miss you, Pyrrha.

Every night, I train with the videos you recorded for me… Haven't missed a night, yet. Last night, I think someone was watching me…. I don't care though.

I will get stronger.

I will avenge you, Pyrrha, even if it kills me.

We came across a destroyed village the other day… had to watch a huntsman die from injuries.

I can't do that anymore. Nobody else will die on my watch.

Ren and Nora found something at the site, some kind of symbol… they know something about it, but aren't talking about it… not to me and Ruby…

 _I miss you, Pyrrha_ … _I really fucking miss you._

If it weren't for Cinder, things might be different… it'd be the end of our third year at Beacon… Might have noticed you… ditched Weiss like she ditched us…

I have to go now… Ruby thinks she heard something moving in the bushes.

I'll write more to you later.

 _I love you._

A/N: I know I said it'd be a one shot, but... screw it. Gotta have something to add.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm gonna make this a regular thing. Got the idea somewhere… but after I see each episode, I'll definitely write an entry to Jaune's journal, and add randomly whenever I feel like it… So yeah. Read, Like, and Review!**

November 14

Sorry I had to go so quickly… Ruby thought she heard a noise, but it was just a bunch of stupid squirrels.

I would've come back, but decided to train hand to hand combat with Ren.

Tried it once with Nora… now my leg clicks after I run a lot.

You'd be proud though… I tried one of those behind the back choke holds you used on Cardin… almost worked, but she got out.

That girl is really slippery.

We kept walking for a while, before taking a break… Ruby went ahead to scout out a small village across a nearby river. Next thing I know, she calls us, tells us it's invaded by Grimm… and a really big one had attacked her. She's okay, Pyrrha, but kinda shaken.

I couldn't sleep well last night… remembered an argument I had with Yang before we left.

She was convinced she had it worse. She lost an arm, sure, but I lost you, Pyrrha…

She argued she lost Blake, but I know Blake's still alive… otherwise Sun would have gotten back to us.

We argued… it got bad.

I don't think I ever got so mad.

She lost her stupid arm, but I lost my-

 _Friend, teammate, best friend, heart_

I lost something too… something irreplaceable.

I don't think Ruby knows about the fight, and I'll keep it that way… she's having it hard enough.

She has nightmares about that night… we all do.

Ren and Nora… Ren moves around a little… which is kinda funny but not.

Nora cries a little in her sleep… but settles down when Ren holds her hand.

Ruby… Ruby has it worse. She saw everything that night.

She saw Cinder and you… and _it._

She wakes up screaming sometimes… I have to hold her… or Nora… even Ren helps with her.

Not saying she's a useless victim, but… we're all still hurting, and don't think that'll ever heal.

I love you, Pyrrha, and I'm a damn fool to not have seen that earlier.


End file.
